


Escape

by magnetgirl



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Darius's life is defined by violence. Sonia is both an extension of that and a refuge from it.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



**Title:** Bones  
**Artist:** MS MR  
Lyrics [available here](https://genius.com/Ms-mr-bones-lyrics); the vid starts with verse two. 

This video includes depictions of murder, blood, and multiple explosions.

 


End file.
